


Risky Business

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Family, Love, Multi, Secrets, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Bratva story - Felicity marries into the Bratva. Olicity all the way. You won't regret this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" she whispered.

Vitaly sat on his balcony having a cigarette; he had been told that he could not smoke in the house as it really gave her a headache. He did not care; however, as it was a beautiful day to have a smoke outside and to be honest the girl had started to annoy him a little. He knew what he was about to so was dangerous; it could not only end her life but his as well. Vitaly was a man who once believed to be in great power yet, when he looked back at his time he was not. What were the words the men had said? He was never a someone, nor was he has been. He was a never was. He had tried so hard to climb that hierarchy to be someone but he always kept getting kicked down. Now it was his turn to finally be someone or a something. The girl stepped out onto the balcony- her long blonde hair had been put up high in a ponytail and she just stared at him.

He looked at the girl with crystal blue eyes which hid behind glasses and nodded. He knew what he had to do, there was no choice. For this was the day that Vitaly would marry his only daughter off to the American Captain. With his daughter secured, surely he would be climbing that hierarchy?

When the blonde nodded her head he took her by the hand and led her outside where their car was waiting. The Captain did not know they were coming, he was not expecting them. However, that was what he believed to be a good thing. Maybe the element of surprise would work in his- their favor.

Pulling up to the large exquisite Manor in which the captain lived in, Vitaly stepped outside barely registering his daughter who followed. The beautiful blonde looked up at the incredible manor; it was truly something out of a fairy tale story. However nothing about what her father's intentions about today was a fairy-tale. The grand wooden doors suddenly opened revealing an older lady who looked like a maid and a man dressed in a black suit. The man guided Vitaly and his daughter inside along the marvelous corridor all the way to the study where the Captain was.

Vitaly looked at his daughter and nodded his head, his eyes silently telling her to wait. He would go in and make the Captain a proposition he could not say no to. And once the deal was done he would present him with his daughter.

* * *

Vitaly entered the room after he was instructed by one of the security men. Upon entering he felt nervous, he had met the Captain a few times and had heard plenty of stories. All of which were not nice. Stepping further in, he stood in front of the Captain's desk, who sat behind a large wooden desk with a laptop in front of him, a bottle of whiskey and a few guards situated around the room.

"You wished to see me Vitaly?" the Captain said.

"Yes, Captain I have come with a proposal..."

"How dare you walk into my home unannounced and demand to speak to me?" The Captain raised his eyebrow in a calm manner.

"I can assure you it was not like that Captain ..."

"And I can assure you my question was rhetorical" the Captain laughed as he closed his laptop and finally met Vitaly's eyes. "And why would I want to hear a proposal from you? What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"I..."

"Again that was rhetorical, John" the Captain addressed his second in command who was standing a few feet. "Why, Vitaly has paid us a visit, a member of the Bratva but is not part of any of the brotherhoods, you are nobody and you dare to walk into my house" a fist pounded onto the table as the Captain stood up. He stood strong and tall, broad shoulders trying to intimate the scruffy man in front of him. "You have nothing to offer me, you own nothing, and you are not part of the Bratva despite the marking you carry."

"Captain if I may, please, you are right I have nothing, but I have a daughter the most precious thing in my life," Vitaly began to explain. Taking a deep breath he continues, "I wish to offer my daughter to you..."

"I have many whores" the Captain laughed.

"No, I wish to offer her as your wife, I can assure she is untouched" Vitaly tries to say in a strong voice but throughout his words his voice cracked.

"There are plenty of girls who are untouched, many of which I have touched" he says with a massive smirk on his face. "You are wasting my time, kill him" he orders.

"Captain please, my daughter she ..."

"If you think that for a minute that you are honorable, offering your daughter to me you are mistaken" he says in a loud voice. "I really despise men who try and sell their daughters."

"Then date her, get to know her, she is a great girl, I ask in return that I have in, in the brotherhood, properly to work for you" Vitaly pressed on. "I used to work in disruption, drugs and weapons give me a chance to do that again."

"So, because you want in, to make money you sell your daughter are you sure she is untouched?" The Captain smirks looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"She is untouched, I have never offered her to anyone ever..."

"You are serving her to me" he raises his eyebrow at the man.

"Captain meet my daughter I can assure you she is no like no other"

* * *

Felicity Smoak sat outside the study that her father had just entered. She looked around the very antique looking house; it was very beautiful to say the least. It was old and had an eerie feel to it but something about it made it seem very elegant. Felicity tried to listen to the conversation that was happening, she heard bits and pieces- who would have thought the Captain of the Russian Mafia did not like the idea of selling girls. Didn't he work in trafficking women? Did he not work in selling women to the highest bidder? Why was he all of a sudden now taking the moral high ground and saying that he finds it dishonorable.

Felicity listened to enough when she stood and decided to wander near the study and have a look at the manor closely. She studied the antiques that were situated around the corridor along with a mantel piece like no other she had ever seen. Felicity stared at the deer's head; it was quite an exquisite looking deer. Felicity's attention was then drawn to voices. Slowly creeping she had a look at where the voices where coming from. Stopping at the edge of the wall she glanced out slowly seeing a man and a woman. They were saying something she could not understand, they spoke quickly and in hushed voices. Felicity's eyes then widened in surprise when the man and woman latched onto each other's lips like horny teenagers. She cringed when she saw it and quickly pulled back deciding to go back to the study. Felicity walked slowly backwards as quietly as she could until her back met the front of someone's chest and she almost fell to the floor. Quickly straightening up she saw a man, kind of small, black hair, dark eyes. Felicity swallowed when she took in the man's appearance, it had been the same man who had been making out with the blonde woman she had seen just before. The man gave her a death glare but did not say anything as he left her standing by the study again. Felicity sighed in relief; she had been worried that he would have said something about her snooping.

Felicity Smoak had lived a pretty quiet life. She did not have many friends but in fact she preferred it that way she like that she did not have too many people in her life. It made it all the more easier when people decided to leave her. If there were not that many people in her life then she would not have to go through that much heartache. Her mother had died when she was young and her father was never really around. Felicity had to fend for herself and make sure that she got everything she needed and wanted. The only person Felicity Smoak could rely on was herself. Now the idea of being given away for marriage was freaking her out. Although she had gone along with the idea, it was now beginning to sink in that she might have to marry a brutal Bratva Captain. A Bratva Captain who would probably expect her to be the best little housewife he could find. Felicity was nowhere near housewife material.

She shook her head, did she really think he wanted her to be a housewife- of course not. He would probably want heirs, want to sleep with every whore under the sun and might expect her to go to all the events with him. The only thing she was worried about was him raising his hand to her. She was the type of person who would not let it go and would probably retaliate. However, she knew she had to ensure she didn't do that, he was a Bratva Captain who could easily kill her, not to mention there was a lot at stake.

Felicity tapped her foot on the marble floor impatiently as she waited to hear the verdict. Hah! She giggled at herself- verdict as if she was at court or something. She guessed it kind of was like court, once the jury made their verdict- her future was set. If he accepted Vitaly's proposal it would mean an eternity with the Bratva Captain and if he did not accept it, well they would have to cross that bridge when they come to it.

Felicity's attention was drawn to footsteps which were headed in her direction. She straightened her back and sat up looking at the man who was approaching her. Robert Queen, the Captain's father, he too was a strong ranking member of the Bratva. Coming to a halt when he reached Felicity, he looked at her taking in her appearance. He grabbed her chin turning her head from side to side looking at her. She tried not to flinch wondering if he was checking out the goods for his son. When he let go if her chin he nodded as if he was in agreement leaving to enter the study.

* * *

Robert Queen entered the study; one of his men had informed him of Vitaly's arrival. He had been interested to hear what the man had to say- Vitaly was someone who they classified as a weak traitor. He had never been a true member of the brotherhood, always running scared or abandoning them at the last minute. "What is going on here?" Robert asked his son.

"Vitaly has come here to offer me his daughter in exchange for entry into the brotherhood, this time real entry" the Captain informed his father.

"The blonde outside is your daughter? I did not know you had a daughter Vitaly" Robert said now standing by his son.

"I wanted her sheltered from this life, I ... that's why you could say I was not a 100% in this ..."

"What has changed?" Robert said in a harsh voice.

"I want protection for my daughter, money and stability" Vitaly listed.

"Leave us" Robert said as Vitaly hesitantly stood up and turned to leave. Once he left Robert turned to his son, "she is pretty" he told his son as he took a seat in his chair topping up the whiskey glass which was empty.

"We don't need this, what happened to us getting out dad? I thought you had a plan" he said.

"I do, we are close son, this wass what my father wanted for me, he tried to get out and failed. We won't fail. They stormed in, threatened us, used our company for crooked business" Robert licked his lips. "I think you should accept his proposal, you are expected to wed; at least if you wed her you won't be expected to wed... Isabel" his father said.

"Isabel, no, since when was that even on the cards" the Captain yelled.

"Since Antaloy has asked, in order for you to become Parkan he wants you to marry his daughter. But if you marry that girl out there" his father pointed to the door. "If you marry her, you cannot marry Isabel, you won't become Parkan, we have a chance to get out."

"Is it not easier for me to become Parkan for us to finally leave this?" His son questioned.

"No, if you marry Isabel there will be no out, you will be married into the Russian family, the Captains and the Parkan's before. There will be no out. Ever." Robert got up and slammed his fist on the table. "Do you not think I want an out, this is all I have been trying to do since my own father was murdered, think about your sister and mother." Robert placed his hand on his son's shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

The Captain left the study and finally came face to face with the blonde girl that had been offered to him. A part of him had believed that the girl would be ugly; Vitaly was not exactly a good looking pea in the pod. But he had been taken aback at how beautiful she was. Of course in the sexy librarian kind of look. Her blue eyes hidden behind her glasses, she was small but held her head up.

He looked at Vitaly and nodded his head in affirmation that he would take his daughter. He then walked to her; she remained seated looking up at him clearly nervous.

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen."


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

Felicity was nervous, why the hell was it taking so long, a part of her was secretly hoping he turned her down so she could turn around and get the hell out of there. The door to the study opened and out came her father. She looked at the man her eyes questioning him, asking him what had just happened.

"He is talking it over with his father" Vitaly told her as he took a seat next to her. Felicity rolled her eyes and continued to think of what would happen if she was to get involved in this life. "You picked a nice sexy dress" Vitaly said.

Felicity looked at him, she punched him on the chest as he groaned in pain, "you better hope this works" she told him. Felicity turned her attention back to a small spot on the wall that she was looking at hoping it would distract her thoughts. Moments later the door to the study opened, she could hear footsteps, swallowing the lump in her throat she opened her eyes and looked up at man in a grey suit hovering above her. The first thing Felicity noticed was that pictures had not done him justice; he was beautiful, in the rough kind of way.

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen" he gestured out his hand for her to take.

Felicity stared at him and then stared at his hand, a hand which had taken many people's lives. This was it, the moment her life would change. She looked at him again and took his hand, giving it a small but firm handshake.

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

"Come Felicity Smoak, we have much to discuss, John please get the car, Ms Smoak and I will go to dinner," Oliver instructed the man. He held his hand out for Felicity to take so he could direct her towards the car.

Again she looked at his hand, counted to three in her head and took his hand. Felicity was very grateful that she had worn heels now realizing the just how short she was compared to him. Oliver took her hand and guided her outside through the manor doors where his car was waiting with big muscles holding the door open. Felicity got into the car smothering her hands through her dress making sure there were no creases. Oliver went the other way and got into the Bentley next to her; with a small nod of the head big muscles as Felicity had started to call him started driving.

* * *

They drove in silence; Oliver did not say anything to her, his focus clearly drawn to something he was seeing on his phone.

Felicity kept her attention drawn to what was happening outside through her window, looking at all the people they were passing who clearly did not have as much as she did on her shoulders. After a few more minutes Felicity had gotten suspicious as to where he was taking her. They were off the main roads and as far as she knew about Starling City was that there were no restaurants on the road they were on. Counting to three in her head she addressed Oliver, "Where are you taking me? There are no restaurants around here," she questioned, her fist clenched by her side. If this was one of those movie moments and he was bringing her here to kill her, well let's just say she was going to put up a good fight with blue eyes and big muscles.

"I know, I'm taking you to my place, it's a house of the main road, I thought we could talk in private, you can unclench Felicity, I'm not going to hurt you" he said sincerely.

Felicity unclenched her fist and looked back out of the window assessing exactly where she was and how she got there in case she needed to make a quick exist. When they stopped Oliver got out and before having a chance to open the door for Felicity she had already flung it opened and got out. Oliver managed to crack a small smile but quickly hid it. To say he say he was less than intrigued would be a lie, he was completely taken aback by her. He wanted to laugh remembering that his mother had always told him not to judge a book by its cover and that was exactly what was happening here with her. She was not what he had expected and he knew taking her as his wife would be interesting and something he might actually like. He knew they were getting married for the wrong reasons. Her father had offered her to him in exchange for an in with the brotherhood. His intentions were not sincere either; he was only marrying her so he did not have to marry Isabel. He was starting to think that maybe marrying her would not be so bad. He shook his head, he barely knew her, thinking like this so early on was insane. Right?

Diggle led them into the house he had purchased and Oliver then led her towards the kitchen. He noticed that she was observant, taking in her surroundings, with the life he and his family lead he was grateful that she was acknowledging her environment. He went to the kitchen and gestured for her to take a seat by the island as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

"I hope you like red" he said as he worked at opening the bottle.

"Yep, my favorite actually" she told him with a small pout of her lips.

Oliver poured some wine into the glass and handed it to her, repeating the process for himself. Felicity took the glass and held in her hand swirling it around. "I guess there's not much to toast to" she muttered.

Oliver chuckled, "there's us, we are getting married after all" he held his glass out to her. Again Oliver was able to identify just how observant, switched on and calculative she was. From watching her himself he knew that she was counting in her head due to the short hesitancy of her actions. Felicity clanked her glass to his and then two took a sip.

They sat in silence for a few moments neither knowing what to say nor begin.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oliver asked, his arms clenching as he leaned over the island looking at her.

He really was sexy she thought. Felicity shook her head at the thought, she needed to remember why she was doing this, and it was not to make gooey eyes at Oliver. "I think you just did" she said with a small roll of her eyes.

Oliver chuckled, "why did you let your father talk you into this?"

Felicity took a deep breath, "he asked nicely" she shrugged.

"Come on."

"My father has many enemies, people he owes money too, people he has wronged, he asked me to help him, being married to you believe it or not offers him that protection," she explained.

"So you agreed to this so your father is protected …" Oliver tried to get his head round it, she was doing this to protect her father, it was noble of her Oliver thought. "That's very noble of you" he said staring at her and trying to figure her out.

"I suppose so" she whispered taking another sip of her wine. "Why did you agree?"

"If I don't marry you I have to marry someone else who I really can't stand" he told her honestly.

Felicity laughed, really laughed. "Why don't you just say no?"

"Because she is the daughter of the Parkan, the leader of the Bratva"

"Won't you get in trouble for marrying someone else?"

"No, the unwritten rule is that nobody goes back on their word or on their favour, I owe your dad a favour" Oliver took a sip of his wine.

"Oh yeah and what favor is that?"

"That would be telling" he winks at her turning around and turning the stove on. Felicity blushed slightly when he winked at her; he was very charming for a deranged murdering leader of the American Bratva.

"What are you making?"

"Pasta, everyone loves Italian" he said, as he prepared a pot of water allowing it to boil before he added the pasta.

"Italians I thought the Bratva was against them" she teased causing Oliver to laugh.

"No one will know" he winked at her again.

Seriously what was with him and winking she asked herself? If she didn't know any better she would think that he was trying to flirt. She did not know what to prepare herself for but she certainly had not prepared herself for the Oliver Queen which was standing in front of her making food.

When Oliver was done he quickly served up the two plates filled with pasta to himself and Felicity, topping both of them up with some more wine. They both settled eating away in silence and avoiding any form of eye contact.

"So…" Felicity decides to break the ice. "Where do we go from here, what happens?" she questioned him.

"We get married as soon as possible… then we live our married lives" he answered as he continued eating.

"And what happens during our married lives?"

"You will have to move into my room- it will need to seem legit; you attend all the events I need to go to …"

"That's it?" she knew she was playing a dangerous game but she needed to find out some more information about their arrangements.

"Yes" he said, "look neither of us want this, but let's make the most out of this, you get security, clothes everything you could ever ask for. All you have to do is play the dotting wife."

Felicity listened to what he was saying, it was a pretty good deal, and he clearly was not expecting her to be getting naked anytime soon so that was a plus. "Great, here's to a successful marriage" she holds her glass up. Oliver chuckles and taps his glass with hers. If Oliver ever thought he had to marry someone he did not know and for the sake of his family he was glad it was Felicity Smoak.

When they had finished their meal Felicity helped Oliver clear up, when he was called away by a call on his cell, Felicity took this as an opportunity to look around. The place was pretty big, it had several rooms all of which were of a decent size. She could not help that her mind was trying to figure out what this was. Was it a place where he came to get some peace from everything or was it a place he came with prostitutes. Whichever it was she really did not care, she knew why she was doing this nothing- else mattered.

"Hey we should head back, you can meet my family properly and then we need to discuss wedding plans" Oliver informed her.

"Sure" she shrugged as she walked past him with a small sway of her hips. Oliver smirked, she sure was one firecracker.

* * *

When they arrived back at the mansion nerves had finally hit Felicity, it was real, she was actually going to get married and was now about to meet his parents. She was never great at meeting parents, she always said the wrong thing or did something wrong. When she met her first boyfriend's parents she almost choked on fruit, something which still haunted her. She was hoping that awkward side of her did not come out today, really hoping her mouth did not have a mind of its own.

When they walked into the mansion she was hit by the beauty again as her heels clanked on the marble floor. They were immediately greeted by Oliver's father and who she could only assume to be his mother. Felicity swallowed nerves taking over; she was praying she did not embarrass herself in front of them. Hell if she was honest she was a little intimated by them. Robert and especially Moira Queen oozed class, they carried themselves extraordinarily well, they were well groomed and both held their head high.

"Robert Queen, I think it is right that I formally introduce myself" Robert held his hand out for Felicity.

"Nice to meet you Mr Queen, Felicity… Felicity Smoak, spelled S-M-O-A-K, usually people think it is spelt S-M-O-K-E, but it's not, it's like that baseball player …." Oliver cups her elbow causing her to close her mouth.

"Felicity this is my mother Moira Queen" Oliver interrupts her gesturing to his mother then planted a kiss on her cheek.

Moira smiled up at her son with pure love and glee, she then faced Felicity and studied her thoroughly from head to toe. Moira shook her head in disapproval and Felicity could not help but feel even more nervous than before. "If you are to pass as a Queen we will need a complete makeover," she told Felicity already picturing all the changes she wanted to make.

"Oh," Felicity said her eyes widening nerves were now replaced with fear.

"The hair needs to be blonder" Moira walked up to Felicity and touched her ponytail; she then grabbed her hands and looked them over. "These hands they are so rough" she spat out.

"I type a lot" Felicity quickly said.

"You need to manicure, we will need to wax…"

"Oh I'm completely waxed, no hair like a baby" she lied, her eyebrows risen slowly. Moira, Oliver and Robert looked at her clearly not buying her lie. "Ok sometimes I forget, you know busy" she clenched her teeth and looked away embarrassed.

"We need to buy you new clothes, the heels, they are too low and you are far too short, you need …"

"To be honest, my feet are killing me I have never really worn heels, Vital… my father suggested I wear these today…"

Moira glared at Felicity clearly not liking the answer she had given. "Fantastic, more work" Moira exhaled clearly in frustration. "Don't worry my dear, 72hours with me and you will be worthy of the Queen title" Moira told her.

* * *

After the interaction with Moira, Oliver managed to pull his soon to be wife away from his mother so he could show her to his room. Their room. "So this is my room" Oliver opened the door allowing her to enter. Felicity looked around, his room was immaculate she could not fault it. It was massive, the bed looked comfortable and suddenly she was hit with reality of what she had gotten herself into.

"So… the bed…" Felicity started to say.

"We will be sharing, if you find that uncomfortable you can sleep on the couch" he said, Felicity who was still looking around did not see the amused look on Oliver's face. Of course he would be the gentleman and allow her to sleep on the bed but he really wanted to see her reaction.

"Oh" Felicity said when her eyes landed on the couch; it was beautiful, leather but really did not look comfortable. "Does this place not have like a million bedrooms…?"

"Felicity if we are to be man and wife, we need to sleep in the same room" Oliver reasoned.

"Right" Felicity sat on the sofa testing it out. "Not bad" she said.

Oliver chuckled, "of course you can sleep on the bed Felicity, I've slept on worse" he told her.

"Really like where?"

Oliver did not answer as he worked on removing his suit; his hand hesitated before he undid his shirt buttons. He had to do it sooner or later, she needed to see it. He took off his shirt and heard her gasp. Nearly all the women he had been with since accumulating his scars had always steered clear from them. Never touching them, running their fingers through them, choosing to keep their hands on his member or his face.

Felicity looked at his body memorizing his scars, she didn't mean to gasp it shocked her that was all. She stood up unconsciously walking towards Oliver. The two looked at each other and she slowly placed a hand over one of his scars. She gently glided her hand from his heart up to his collarbone and then his arm to where another scar was.

Felicity immediately realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back, "sorry" she quickly said. Oliver studied her closely, nobody had done that before. He didn't know what to make of what had just happened, he had just met this girl, it was decided that they were to wed. And here he did not know what was happening with this girl who had just done something which nobody else had done.

Felicity blushed and moved away looking out of the window extremely embarrassed at what she had just done. Oliver put on another shirt and went to stand beside her. "We need to move your things in, just remember not too many clothes my mother intends to fully hold her promise."

Felicity nodded, she knew that when she woke up in the morning everything would be different, so she planning on getting as much sleep as possible before everything changed.


End file.
